Shuichi and Mia's messy time (Danganronpa V3)
by Bizzarro
Summary: Shuichi and Mia explore Mia's bizzare fetish, and take a disturbing amount of pleasure in doing so. (Warning: Scat. Lots and lots of scat.) (I think this is the first fic on the internet to explore Mia's strange shit obsession. Not sure whether to be proud or ashamed. I feel both.)


WARNING: Contains Scat, Panty Poop, and some kinda messed up sex. Abandon hope, all ye who enter here.

"...Nnn... ahh... nnn..."

"...huff... are you..."

"...ngh...n...no..."

Shuichi Saihara sighed, and stopped his relentless pleasuring of his girlfriend. He sighed, rolled over, and laid on his back. "I feel like such a failure."

Mia Iruma, the mad genius inventor, reached her arm over, and draped it over his chest. "Stop blaming yourself, dumbass. It's like I keep telling you – I just can't get in the mood."

"I've read every guide on it, but I can't..." Shuichi hung his head. "I almost never pleasure you as much as you do me."

"It's fine. Really." Mia sighed. "I can't tell you why, but... I just can't quite..." She shook her head, laughing it off. "Fuck's sake. I'm gonna go take a shit."

She was off the bed, in her undergarments, and halfway to the bathroom, when Shuichi said it: "You have a shit fetish."

Mia froze, dropping the towel she'd just picked up. "w...wha..."

"Come on, hon, it doesn't take the ultimate detective to tell your fascination with the stuff." Shuichi started ticking off reasons on his fingers. "Continually referencing shit... Calling me 'Poo-ichi' in an almost affectionate tone... taking pictures of your shit for your "health"... You always take forever when shitting, and I can't help but notice – every time I DID get you to orgasm, it was only ever right after you took a massive dump."

Mia turned and gave Shuichi the stink eye. "You fuckin' perv." She growled. "You're calling me some kinda shit-lovin' freak? Don't go puttin' your weird fetishes in my mouth, dickcheese!"

"It's called a scat fetish, Mia. And it's not quite as uncommon as you might think." Shuichi stood, and began to walk around his side of the bed. "Yeah, it's disgusting, unsanitary, and makes no sense from any rational standpoint..."

He reaches her, looking into her eyes. "And you fucking love it."

Mia couldn't meet his eyes, shaking lightly.

Shuichi smiled, and walked around her, putting his hands on her shoulders for a soothing rub. "so... how long's it been since you last took a 'nasty shit'?" He quoted her own words, whispering in her ear.

Mia trembled, her face beet red with shame and bizzare lust.

Shuichi reached around, rubbing her tummy with one hand. He chuckled as he felt her hard-packed abdomen. "I'd say about 3 days by my count. Must be an awful lot of crap in your guts."

Mia's knees quaked – he was annoying as hell, but damn if Shuichi didn't know all her buttons, and how to push them just right.

Shuichi continued to rub her stomach. "Wow. Three whole days of stinking... festering... disgusting shit..." He muttered in a sultry tone. "No wonder the bathroom always smells like an elephant's shit pile at the zoo when you're done with it."

"F-fuck you." Mia stuttered, trying to save some face while putting one hand to her soaking crotch, borderline-involuntarily.

"Mia?" Shuichi whispered.

"...Yeah?"

"Get on the fucking bed."

Mia moaned, and practically collapsed onto the bed, Shuichi flopping down right next to her. "I've been thinking about this too." Shuichi said, rubbing her stomach. "Can't say I haven't thought about it – being right next to your filthy, sexy ass, as it spewed disgusting chocolate all over the place."

Shuichi pressed Mia's stomach lightly, and she gasped and bolted up. "Babe, no joke, I really gotta fuckin' go."

"go?" Shuichi put an arm around Mia and dragged her back down to the covers. "Go where, hon?"

"...go take a shit." Mia mumbled.

"Go what?" Shuichi asked, one of his hands snaking down to her crotch.

"Go take a shit!" Mia cried, much louder, as two of his fingers pinched her clit.

"I bet you do." Shuichi whispered. "And guess what – we're not leaving this bed until it's all outta your system."

"But... that's..." Mia said, her voice a mixture of absolute disgust and barely contained lust.

"We won't go extreme. Not tonight." Shuichi said. "But with how much we both want this, it'd be a shame to let it all go to waste."

"Both?"

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted this, Mia. Ever since I first realized your fascination with shit – I've wanted to see you laying cable for so long..."

The two shifted into a spooning position. Shuichi wrapped an arm around Mia, and pressed her swollen abdomen, harder this time. Mia squeaked in a very un-Mia-like fashion. "Babe – if you push like that, I'm gonna-"

"Do it." Shuichi whispered in her ear, nibbling it as he pushed a little harder...

*poot*

If a fart could be described as adorable, it would be the one that just came out of Mia's generous derriere. She gasped, and covered her face with her hands. "Not sure how much longer I can..."

"Hold it, you slut." Shuichi growled, still pressing her stomach.

Mia moaned, louder. "You know I get so fucking hot when you get aggressive..." She mumbled.

*prrfrrrrt. Prrrrrrft.*

Mia continued to pass gas, each one getting longer, louder... and ranker. It smelled awful in the room, and she had no doubt it would only get worse.

She was fucking soaking.

*PRAAAAAAP! PRAAAAFFFFffffffft... prrp."

Mia's disgusting farts eventually trailed off, turning from loud, cheek-flapping rippers, to a quiet hissing, before the little squeak, which Mia knew signaled the point of no return. "Babe... Any more and... the sheets..." She whispered.

"We'll get 'em cleaned." Shuichi said, taking his hand off her belly – Mia moaned in discomfort. "Sixty-nine, babe. And leave the panties on."

Mia was practically whimpering as she got on her hands and knees, raising her ass in the air, then lowering it, inches from Shuichi's face. "You dumb fuck, I... I can't hold it..." She moaned loudly. "It's coming... oh god dammit it's coming!"

Shuichi's breath began to quicken as his wife's glorious ass hovered barely two inches from his face. From this angle, it looked like twin moons, barely covered by... "Your hello kitty panties? Adorable. Pity they'll be ruined after this."

"Nngh... shut... up..." Mia said, fighting her basic instincts from two decades of potty training.

"Make me." Shuichi growled, and reached his hand down, and pushed Mia's stomach hard. Mia gasped, losing the last of her control, and...

"BLAARTCH! PFRAAAP PLOOORP GRFLRBLRAAAP!"

Shuichi watched as the pink panties above him quickly turned a shade of dark brown, bulging outwards as a massive load of mushy shit filled her panties. "Not as solid as I was expecting." He said, his voice quiet with awe.

"I gotta eat the right shit... to make the right shit..." Mia grunted, grinning. "How's it... smell, you pervy loser?"

"Like a trash can filled with soiled baby diapers, which has been sitting in the sun all day long." Shuichi said. He inhaled deeply, then stuck his nose into the strained fabric of the panties, getting all the stench he could from her glorious mess.

"Heh... you fuckin' weirdo..." Mia said, reaching one hand back to stroke her clit as she groaned. "Oh god... I am so fuckin' hot right now..."

Shuichi chuckled. "Who's the weirdo? Both of us, hon. By the way..." He flexed his abdomen, and Mia's eyes were drawn to the throbbing member in front of her.

"Oh fuck yes. Oh god, this thing is fuckin' nasty. Covered in nasty smeg..." Mia groaned, looking down at the dick before taking it all in her mouth in one fell swoop.

"...Prepared just the way you like it. You really are a filthy bitch." Shuichi moaned, reaching his arm around to help Mia with her clit-fiddling.

The groans from the two signaled that this glorious display of filth and hedonism would not last much longer. "Where...?" Shuichi asked, and Mia groaned around his cock, wrapping her tongue around it as her answer. "Mmm... happily..." He groaned. "But first..."

Shuichi reached a hand up, and grabbed a big handful of Mia's putrid panties. Mia gasped around his cock, as he gave it a good smush up her buttcrack. The feeling of the warm, mushy waste filling every crevasse of her ass, combined with the multiple pleasures on her lovely button, was too much for her. She exploded right as Shuichi exploded, and the two cried out as they were consumed by filth and lust.

XXXXXXXXX

"Fuckin' hate cleanup, even when we don't shit all over the place." Mia grumbled, wadding up the sheets and shoving them in the laundromat washer.

"Sorry, which of us shit everywhere?" Shuichi chuckled, pouring a full cup of laundry soap into the mix before shutting the machine and starting it. Mia blushed bright red, and he laughed, caressing her shoulder. "What did you think?" He asked.

Mia blushed. "...best shit I ever took. And I took some good ones."

Shuichi smiled. "Honey, we're just starting." Mia looked at him in shock. "I was thinking about next time..."

"N-n-next time?"

"Yeah. Just you... me... a few dozen greasy, spicy pizzas... and a toilet under lock and key... and this time, you wouldn't go until after a week, until you're ready to fucking explode like a balloon filled with rancid, melted chocolate..."

The two hit the floor immediately as Mia tackled him. As they began to make out, a familiar red-haired girl looked over the machines at them. "...weirdo muggles." She mumbled, going back to her own laundry.


End file.
